


Feelings

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	Feelings

When the thoughts come in and all you want is for someone to stab you until your mangled and bloody. You want them to grin at your pain you want them to sneer at how weak you are. How you bleed. How lowly you look and all you'll do is thank them.


End file.
